zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! * '''You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name.''' * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Doc Bandam]] vs. [[Marine Biologist]] Battle of the Mad scientists who make medicine of some sort out of wierd stuff Link brings them. They also have teeth sticking out, if that matters.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead''']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'''hunter''']] 22:46, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I lika dis, mooie-mooie! Issa bombad! --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 22:59, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Definitely not one of the best suggestions out there, but it's pretty good. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 23:11, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I just don't like this one all that much. It seems a tad obvious and forced. Sorry. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 00:25, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : : It is fine, but a high neutral. [[User:SuperAlpaca|Ray]] [[User_Talk:SuperAlpaca|Talk 2 me]] 01:48, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Overall... its a great fight... - [[User:McGillivray227|McGillivray]][[User talk:McGillivray227|227]] 03:34, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah, it's good. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : It's okay. But I like this more than most other fights.'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 16:06, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it --'''[[User:DekuStickMaster|Deku]][[User talk:DekuStickMaster|Stick]]''' ''''' ''''' [[Rabbit-loving Man]] vs. [[Running Man]] First of all, happy Easter! I’ve decided to suggest an Easter-related fight this time, as it is Easter today. The Rabbit-loving Man loves rabbits and wants Link to bring him rabbits. The Running Man is a man that wishes to roam around Hyrule Field, just like the rabbits that once lived there. Both are huge fans of rabbits and wish to be like rabbits (the Rabbit-loving Man dresses like a rabbit, and the Running Man wants the Bunny Hood from Link to be like rabbits). So in short, they are both rabbit-lovers and both do something related to rabbits. [[User talk:The Midna|The]] ™ 23:08, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : : YOU HAZ WON STARS' SEAL OF APPROVAL --[[User:From Beyond The Stars|Stars]] [[User talk:From Beyond The Stars|talk]] http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 23:09, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : : For once we've got a holiday-themed suggestion that isn't morbidly deliberate and forced. Nice job. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 23:11, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :: : I've finally suggested an XZ-support-worthy fight! Yeah! [[User talk:The Midna|The]] ™ 02:50, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : : I want it so bad it's driving me mad. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 23:13, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Scrumptious! -- [[User:Haru Mclean Namikaze|Haru Mclean Namikaze]] Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : Great one. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 00:25, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Sounds like fun. --[[User:Birdman5589|Birdman5589]] ([[User talk:Birdman5589|talk]]) 01:27, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Yay a holiday themed one! Creative!!! [[User:SuperAlpaca|Ray]] [[User_Talk:SuperAlpaca|Talk 2 me]] 01:48, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : : I support the well-being of bunnies... as well as this fight. - [[User:McGillivray227|McGillivray]][[User talk:McGillivray227|227]] 03:34, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : : These characters annoy me for unique reasons, and I'd like to see at least one of them get bashed. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : If did anything but support, I'd have a lynch mob after me. —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro''']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'''talk''']] · ] 03:48, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Brilliant connections, but it would have worked better to have been suggested last time. Plus It wouldn't be fair if my suggestions won three weeks in a row.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead''']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'''hunter''']] 12:58, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : RLM reminded me of the postman in TP and Running Man was on '''''speed'''''--[[User:ZeldaFanFreak|ZeldaFanFreak]] ([[User talk:ZeldaFanFreak|talk]]) 00:53, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : : BUNNIES!!! [[User:Jedimasterlink|Jedimasterlink]] ([[User talk:Jedimasterlink|talk]]) 02:25, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I support this.[[User:Ingo the great|Ingo the great]] ([[User talk:Ingo the great|talk]]) 14:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Das good fight TM.'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 16:06, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Pol's Voice voices its approval --'''[[User:DekuStickMaster|Deku]][[User talk:DekuStickMaster|Stick]]''' ''''' ''''' [[Eyesoar]] vs. [[Vitreous]] Bosses from 2D Zelda games. Both are eye-based bosses that move through the air(Eyesoar by flying and Vitreous by bouncing), and in both battles, you must somehow get them away from the smaller eyes that surround and protect them. [[User:Sir Real|Sir Real]] ([[User talk:Sir Real|talk]]) 21:24, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Not up to par with the rest that have been added so far, but I like it somewhat that I can't give it an oppose. - [[User:McGillivray227|McGillivray]][[User talk:McGillivray227|227]] 21:26, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : : EYE GO SQUISHY SQUISHY SQUISH!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 21:30, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : : There are many bosses that have lots of little eyes/spheres with one big eye, and they're fairly generic enemies. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : I like it. --[[User:Birdman5589|Birdman5589]] ([[User talk:Birdman5589|talk]]) 23:21, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Don't get me wrong, I like it, but we've already had a lot of ToC fights that were modeled after the same concept. It just doesn't seem that interesting anymore. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 23:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Because I dislike it. or because I dislike something else. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 23:50, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : : There were many eye-bosses that would fit into this fight... [[User:SuperAlpaca|Ray]] [[User_Talk:SuperAlpaca|Talk 2 me]] 01:50, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : : What the Hyper Llama said. [[User:Jedimasterlink|Jedimasterlink]] ([[User talk:Jedimasterlink|talk]]) 02:27, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : : We've had too many eyeball fights.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead''']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'''hunter''']] 02:39, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I support this[[User:Ingo the great|Ingo the great]] ([[User talk:Ingo the great|talk]]) 14:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm not feelin' it. Sorry man :('''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 16:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : : It's not bad... --'''[[User:DekuStickMaster|Deku]][[User talk:DekuStickMaster|Stick]]''' ''''' ''''' [[Gilded Sword]] vs. [[Golden Sword]] Two swords against each other. Which one is better? They're in the same category of sword (one-handed swords), they're both great swords, and are both golden. --'''[[:User:Zelda311|⽩㤖㒾]] - [[:User_talk:Zelda311|㑻]]''' 15:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : : Suggesting a match on Sunday is epic fail. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 16:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : : Just doesn't interest me at all. And yeah, this is like trying to start a campaign for presidency the day before election. Just don't work. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 20:09, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it, but this doesn't stand a chance. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : Just because an item fight is a change of pace. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 21:22, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : : It won't even make it, but I don't dislike it... --'''[[User:DekuStickMaster|Deku]][[User talk:DekuStickMaster|Stick]]''' ''''' ''''' Comments